It is known that substituted phenyl derivatives can have herbicidal and plant-growth-regulating properties (cf., for example, DE 3602-379-A, JP 10007657, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,495, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,392, WO 9718196). However, on application, these compounds frequently have disadvantages, such as, for example, long persistency, insufficient selectivity in important crops of useful plants or lack of activity against harmful plants.
This invention now provides phenyl derivatives substituted in a particular manner which can be used advantageously as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
Accordingly, the present invention provides compounds of the formula (I) and/or salts thereof 
where
A is a phenyl radical or a heteroaromatic radical having 5 or 6 ring atoms, such as pyridyl, pyrazolyl or thienyl, which radicals carry, on one of the two ring atoms next but one to the ring atom to which X is attached, a substituent selected from the group consisting of CH3, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, preferably from the group consisting of CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, and optionally a second substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, where each of the three last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, for example (C1-C8)-haloalkyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkyloxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio or (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkyloxy,
X is O, S or CH2,
R1 is hydroxyl, halogen, CN, NC, CHO or CO(C1-C8)-alkyl, where the alkyl group is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl and [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]-carbonyl, or CONH2, CSNH2, nitro, SF5, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C2-C8)-alkynyl, where the 3 last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl and [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, or (C1-C8)-alkoxy, [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl or (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, where the radicals are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, or
S(O)pxe2x80x94R3, where
p=0, 1 or 2 and
R3 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkyl or NR4R5, where R4,R5 independently of one another are identical or different radicals H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, (C7-C10)-arylalkyl, (C7-C10)-alkylaryl or (C6-C10)-aryl, where each of the five last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
or is NR4R5, where R4,R5 independently of one another are identical or different radicals H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, (C7-C10)-arylalkyl, (C7-C10)-alkylaryl or (C6-C10)-aryl, where each of the five last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
or R1 is a group of the formula 
where R6 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, and
Z=O or S, and
Z1=O or S,
R2 are identical or different radicals H, halogen, CN or (C1-C8)-alkyl, which are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
Y is Oxe2x80x94(CR8R9)q, S(O)q, NH, CO(CR8R9)q or CR8R9 and, if B is an unsubstituted or substituted aryl radical, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl radical, halogen or CN, Y may also be a bond,
where R8 and R9 are identical or different radicals H, hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy or (C1-C8)-alkyl, where each of the two last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, and
q=0, 1 or 2, and
B is an unsubstituted or substituted aryl radical, for example an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl radical, or an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic radical, for example an unsubstituted or substituted heteroaromatic radical, such as unsubstituted or substituted pyridyl, pyrazolyl or thienyl,
H, OH, halogen, CN, nitro, SF5, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C2-C8)-alkynyl, where the 3 last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]-carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, or
an acyl radical, for example [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl, such as straight-chain or branched [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl or [(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl]carbonyl, (C6-C14)-arylcarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl or (C6-C14)-arylsulfonyl, where each of the radicals mentioned is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and CN, or
NR11R12, where
R11,R12 independently of one another are identical or different radicals H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, (C7-C10)-arylalkyl, (C7-C10)-alkylaryl, (C6-C10)-aryl or heteroaryl, where each of the six last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, or an acyl radical, for example [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl, such as straight-chain or branched [(C1-C8)-alkyl]-carbonyl or [(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl]carbonyl, (C6-C14)-arylcarbonyl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl or (C6-C14)-arylsulfonyl, where each of the radicals mentioned is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and CN, or
B is a group of the formula 
where R13 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
R14 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
or R13 and R14 together form a ring,
Q=O or S, and
Q1=O or S.
In the formula (I) and hereinbelow, the carbon-containing radicals, such as alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino and alkylthio radicals, and the corresponding unsaturated and/or substituted radicals, can in each case be straight-chain or branched in the carbon skeleton or, for carbon numbers from 3 onwards, also be cyclic. Unless specifically indicated, the lower carbon skeletons, for example with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or, in the case of unsaturated groups, 2 to 6 carbon atoms, are preferred for these radicals. Alkyl radicals, including in the composed meanings, such as alkoxy, haloalkyl, etc., are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-, i- or cyclopropyl, n-, i-, t-, 2- or cyclobutyl, pentyls, hexyls, such as n-hexyl, i-hexyl and 1,3-dimethylbutyl, heptyls, such as n-heptyl, 1-methylhexyl and 1,4-dimethylpentyl; alkenyl and alkynyl radicals have the meaning of the possible unsaturated radicals which correspond to the alkyl radicals; alkenyl is, for example, allyl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, but-2-en-1-yl, but-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl and 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl; alkynyl is, for example, propargyl, but-2-yn-1-yl, but-3-yn-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-yn-1-yl.
Halogen is, for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. Haloalkyl, -alkenyl and -alkynyl are alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl, respectively, which are partially or fully substituted by halogen, preferably by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, in particular by fluorine or chlorine, for example CF3, CHF2, CH2F, CF3CF2, CH2FCHCl, CCl3, CHCl2, CH2CH2Cl; haloalkoxy is, for example, OCF3, OCHF2, OCH2F, CF3CF2O, OCH2CF3 and OCH2CH2Cl; this applies correspondingly to haloalkenyl and other halogen-substituted radicals.
A hydrocarbon-containing radical is a straight-chain, branched or cyclic, saturated or unsaturated, aliphatic or aromatic radical which has hydrocarbon units, for example alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl; here, aryl is a mono-, bi- or polycyclic aromatic system, for example phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, pentalenyl, fluorenyl and the like, preferably phenyl; a hydrocarbon radical is preferably alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl having up to 12 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 ring atoms or phenyl.
Aryl or aryl radical is a mono-, bi- or polycyclic, unsubstituted or substituted aromatic system, for example phenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, indanyl or pentalenyl, fluorenyl, preferably phenyl, which may be substituted, for example, by one or more, preferably 1, 2 or 3, radicals from the group consisting of halogen, such as F, Cl, Br, I, preferably F, Cl and Br, furthermore alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, hydroxyl, amino, nitro, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, formyl, carbamoyl, mono- and dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- and dialkylamino, alkylsulfinyl and alkylsulfonyl, where, in the case of radicals having carbon atoms, preference is given to those having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular 1 or 2. Here, preference is generally given to substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, for example fluorine and chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, nitro and cyano.
A heterocyclic radical or ring (heterocyclyl) can be saturated, unsaturated or heteroaromatic and unsubstituted or substituted, it can also be fused; it preferably contains one or more heteroatoms in the ring, preferably from the group consisting of N, O and S; it is preferably a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclyl radical having 3 to 7 ring atoms or a heteroaromatic radical having 5 or 6 ring atoms and contains 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms. The heterocyclic radical can, for example, be a heteroaromatic radical or ring (heteroaryl), such as, for example, a mono-, bi- or polycyclic aromatic ring system in which at least 1 ring contains one or more heteroatoms, such as N, O and S, or is a partially or fully hydrogenated radical, for example pyrrolidyl, piperidyl, pyrazolyi, morpholinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl and benzoxazolyl. Suitable substituents for a substituted heterocyclic radical are the substituents mentioned below, and additionally also oxo. The oxo group may also be present on hetero ring atoms which can exist in different oxidation states, for example N and S.
Substituted radicals, such as substituted hydrocarbon-containing radicals, for example substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, phenyl, or substituted heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, are, for example, substituted radicals derived from an unsubstituted skeleton, where the substituents are, for example, one or more, preferably 1, 2 or 3, radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, hydroxyl, amino, nitro, carboxyl, cyano, azido, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, formyl, carbamoyl, mono- and dialkylaminocarbonyl, substituted amino, such as acylamino, mono- and dialkylamino, and alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl and, in the case of cyclic radicals, also alkyl and haloalkyl, and unsaturated aliphatic radicals which correspond to the saturated hydrocarbon-containing radicals mentioned, such as alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, etc. In the case of radicals having carbon atoms, preference is given to those having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular 1 or 2 carbon atoms. Preference is generally given to substituents from the group consisting of halogen, for example fluorine and chlorine, (C1-C4)-alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, (C1-C4)-haloalkyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy, (C1-C4)-haloalkoxy, nitro and cyano. Particular preference is given here to the substituents methyl, methoxy, cyano and chlorine.
Unsubstituted or substituted phenyl is preferably phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted, preferably up to trisubstituted, by identical or different radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-haloalkyl, (C1-C4)-haloalkoxy, cyano and nitro, for example o-, m- and p-tolyl, dimethylphenyls, 2-, 3- and 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- and 4-trifluoro- and -trichlorophenyl, 2,4-, 3,5-, 2,5- and 2,3-dichlorophenyl, o-, m- and p-cyanophenyl.
An acyl radical is the radical of an organic acid which is formally formed by eliminating an OH group from the organic acid, for example the radical of a carboxylic acid and radicals of acids derived therefrom, such as thiocarboxylic acid, unsubstituted or N-substituted iminocarboxylic acids or the radicals of carbonic monoesters, unsubstituted or N-substituted carbaminic acids, sulfonic acids, sulfinic acids, phosphonic acids, phosphinic acids.
An acyl radical is preferably formyl or aliphatic acyl selected from the group consisting of COxe2x80x94Rx, CSxe2x80x94Rx, COxe2x80x94ORx, CSxe2x80x94ORx, CSxe2x80x94SRx, SORY and SO2RY, where Rx and RY are each a C1-C10-hydrocarbon radical, which is unsubstituted or substituted, or aminocarbonyl or aminosulfonyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted, N-monosubstituted or N,N-disubstituted.
Acyl is, for example, formyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, such as (C1-C4)-alkylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl ring may be substituted, for example as stated above for phenyl, or alkyloxycarbonyl, phenyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfinyl, N-alkyl-1-iminoalkyl and other radicals of organic acids.
The invention also provides all stereoisomers which are embraced by the formula (I), and mixtures thereof. Such compounds of the formula (I) contain one or more asymmetrically substituted carbon atoms or else double bonds, which are not specifically mentioned in the general formulae (I). The possible stereoisomers, defined by their specific spatial form, such as enantiomers, diastereomers, Z and E isomers, are all embraced by the formula (I) and can be obtained by customary methods from mixtures of the stereoisomers or else be prepared by stereoselective reactions in combination with the use of stereochemically pure starting materials.
The compounds of the formula (I) are capable of forming salts, for example those, in which a heteroatom such as N, O or S is present in protonated form. These salts are, for example salts of mineral acids, such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid and sulfuric acid, or else salts of organic acids, such as formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, citric acid or aromatic carboxylic acids, such as benzoic acids.
If Y is a structural element Oxe2x80x94(CR8R9)q or CO(CR8R9)q, the radical B can be attached to O or CO or to (CR8R9)q; preferably, B is attached to (CR8R9)q.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) and/or salts thereof where
A is a phenyl radical or an N- or S-containing heteroaromatic radical having 5 or 6 ring atoms, which radicals carry, on one of the two ring atoms next but one to the ring atom to which X is attached, a substituent selected from the group consisting of CH3, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, preferably from the group consisting of CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, particularly preferably from the group consisting of CF3, OCF3 and CN, and optionally a second substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, where each of the three last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, for example (C1-C8)-haloalkyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkyloxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio or (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkyloxy,
X is O, S or CH2,
R1 is hydroxyl, halogen, CN, NC, CHO, CO(C1-C8)-alkyl or COO(C1-C8)-alkyl, where the alkyl groups are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl and [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, or CONH2, CSNH2, nitro, SF5, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C1-C8)-alkoxy, where the 3 last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
R2 are identical or different radicals H, halogen, CN or (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
Y is Oxe2x80x94(CR8R9)q, S(O)q, NH, CO(CR8R9)q or CR8R9 and, if B is an unsubstituted or substituted aryl radical, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl radical, halogen or CN, Y may also be a bond,
where R8 and R9 are identical or different radicals H, hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy or (C1-C8)-alkyl, where each of the two last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, and
q=0, 1 or 2, and
B is an aryl radical, for example a phenyl radical, or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic radical, for example a 5- or 6-membered N- or S-containing heteroaromatic radical, where the radicals mentioned are unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, halo-(C1-C8)-alkyl, halo-(C1-C8)-alkyloxy, halo-(C1-C8)-alkylthio and (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, or H, OH, halogen, CN, nitro, SF5, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C2-C8)-alkynyl, where the three last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy and (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, or an acyl radical, for example [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl, such as straight-chain or branched [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl or [(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl]carbonyl, (C6-C14)-arylcarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl or (C6-C14)-arylsulfonyl, where each of the radicals mentioned is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy and (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio, or
NR11R12, where
R11,R12 independently of one another are identical or different radicals H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, (C7-C10)-arylalkyl, (C7-C10)-alkylaryl, (C6-C10)-aryl or heteroaryl, where each of the six last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, or an acyl radical, for example [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl, such as straight-chain or branched [(C1-C8)-alkyl]-carbonyl or [(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl]carbonyl, (C6-C14)-arylcarbonyl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl or (C6-C14)-arylsulfonyl, where each of the radicals mentioned is unsubstituted or substituted, for example substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and CN, or
B is a group of the formula 
where R13 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
R14 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
or R13 and R14 together form a ring,
Q=O or S, and
Q1=O or S.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) and/or salts thereof where
A is a group of the formula (Axe2x80x2) 
where R15 is selected from the group consisting of CH3, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, preferably from the group consisting of CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, particularly preferably from the group consisting of CF3, OCF3 and CN,
R15xe2x80x2 is halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy or (C1-C8)-alkylthio, where each of the three last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, for example (C1-C8)-haloalkyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkyloxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio or (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkyloxy,
I is zero or 1,
V is CH or N(C1-C8)-alkyl,
W is N, S, Nxe2x80x94CH or CHxe2x80x94CH,
X is O, S or CH2,
R1 is hydroxyl, halogen, preferably fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, CN, NC, CHO, CONH2, CSNH2, nitro, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, CO(C1-C8)-alkyl, COO(C1-C8)-alkyl or (C1-C8)-alkoxy, where each of the five last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
R2 are identical or different radicals H, halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine, or CN,
Y is Oxe2x80x94(CR 8R)q, S(O)q, NH, CO(CR8R9)q or CR8R9 and, if B is an unsubstituted or substituted aryl radical, an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl radical, halogen or CN, Y may also be a bond,
where R8 and R9 are identical or different radicals H, hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy or (C1-C8)-alkyl, where each of the two last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio and
q=0, 1 or 2, and
B is an aryl radical, for example a phenyl radical, or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic radical, for example a 5- or 6-membered N- or S-containing heteroaromatic radical, where the radicals mentioned are unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, halo-(C1-C8)-alkyl, halo-(C1-C8)-alkyloxy, halo-(C1-C8)-alkylthio and (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, H, OH, halogen, CN, nitro, SF5, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C2-C8)-alkynyl, where the three last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and (C1-C8)-alkoxy-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, or an acyl radical, for example [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl, such as straight-chain or branched [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl or [(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl]carbonyl, (C6-C14)-arylcarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl or (C6-C14)-arylsulfonyl, where each of the radicals mentioned is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy and (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio, or
NHR12, where
R12 is H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, (C7-C10)-arylalkyl, (C7-C10)-alkylaryl, (C6-C10)-aryl or heteroaryl, where each of the six last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio, or an acyl radical, for example [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl, such as straight-chain or branched [(C1-C8)-alkyl]carbonyl or [(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl]carbonyl, (C6-C14)-arylcarbonyl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl or (C6-C14)-arylsulfonyl, where each of the radicals mentioned is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylthio, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfinyl, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, [(C1-C8)-alkoxy]carbonyl, (C1-C8)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C8)-haloalkylthio and CN, or
B is a group of the formula 
where R13 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
R14 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, CN, (C1-C8)-alkoxy and (C1-C8)-alkylthio,
or R13 and R14 together form a ring,
Q=O or S, and
Q1=O or S.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) and/or salts thereof where A is a substituted phenyl, pyridyl, thienyl or pyrazolyl radical of the formulae below 
where
R15 is selected from the group consisting of CH3, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, preferably from the group consisting of CH2F, CHF2, CF3, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3 and CN, particularly preferably from the group consisting of CF3, OCF3 and CN, very particularly preferably CF3 or CN,
R15xe2x80x2 is a (C1-C8)-alkyl group, such as methyl, halogen or CN,
R15xe2x80x3 is a (C1-C8)-alkyl group, such as methyl, and
I is zero or 1, preferably A is a radical of the formulae 
The present invention also provides methods for preparing the compounds of the formula (I) and/or salts thereof. The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention can be prepared by known methods. Of particular interest are, for example, the following syntheses:
If, for example, a compound of the formula (II) is reacted with nucleophiles of the type A-Xxe2x80x94H and with nucleophiles of the type Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H, the course of the reaction of the process (a1) according to the invention can be described by the formula scheme below: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the phenyl derivatives used as starting materials in the process (a1) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), R1 and R2 are as defined above in formula (I), including the given preferred ranges, and LG are identical or different leaving groups, such as halogen or pseudohalogen, for example CN.
The formulae A-Xxe2x80x94H and Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H provide general definitions of the nucleophiles used as starting materials in the process (a1) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I), where A, X, B and Y have those meanings which have been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, including the given preferred ranges, and H is hydrogen. The starting materials of the formula (II), the formula A-Xxe2x80x94H and the formula Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H are known and/or commercially available (see, for example, Chem. Het. Compounds 33, 1997, 995-996; Synthesis (2000) pp. 1078-1080). The conversion into compounds of the formula (I) can be carried out according to known processes (see, for example, J.Med.Chem. 29 (1986) 887-889; J.Med.Chem. 39 (1996) 347-349). The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent which promotes the reaction or, at least, has no adverse effect on the reaction. Preference is given to polar, aprotic or protic solvents, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfolane, acetonitrile, methyl ethyl ketone or ethers, such as dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, or alcohols or water or mixtures of the solvents mentioned. The reactions are carried out at temperatures between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at elevated temperature, in particular at reflux temperature. The reactions can be carried out in the presence of a base, such as alkali metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkali metal alkoxide, alkali metal halide, alkali metal hydride or an organic base; potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide, cesium fluoride, triethylamine and sodium hydroxide may be mentioned by way of example. The reaction can be carried out as a one-pot reaction or in separate steps.
If, for example, a compound of the formula (II) is reacted with nucleophiles of the type Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H and with nucleophiles of the type A-Xxe2x80x94H, the course of the reaction of the process (a2) according to the invention can be described by the formula scheme below: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the phenyl derivatives used as starting materials in the process (a2) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), R1 and R2 are as defined above in formula (I), including the given preferred ranges, and LG are identical or different leaving groups, such as halogen or pseudohalogen, for example CN. The formulae A-Xxe2x80x94H and Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H provide general definitions of the nucleophiles used as starting materials in the process (a2) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I), where A, X, B and Y preferably have those meanings which have been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, including the given preferred ranges, and H is hydrogen. The starting materials of the formula (II), the formula A-Xxe2x80x94H and the formula Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H are known and/or commercially available (see, for example, Chem. Het. Compounds 33, 1997, 995-996; Synthesis (2000) pp. 1078-1080). The conversion into compounds of the formula (I) can be carried out according to known processes (see, for example, J.Med.Chem. 29 (1986) 887-889; J.Med.Chem. 39 (1996) 347-349). The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent which promotes the reaction or, at least, has no adverse effect on the reaction. Preference is given to polar, aprotic or protic solvents, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfolane, acetonitrile, methyl ethyl ketone or ethers, such as dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, or alcohols or water or mixtures of the solvents mentioned. The reactions are carried out at temperatures between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at elevated temperature, in particular at reflux temperature. The reactions can be carried out in the presence of a base, such as alkali metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkali metal alkoxide, alkali metal halide, alkali metal hydride or an organic base; potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide, cesium fluoride, triethylamine and sodium hydroxide may be mentioned by way of example. The reaction can be carried out as a one-pot reaction or in separate steps.
If, for example, a compound of the formula (III) or (IIIxe2x80x2) is reacted with boronic acid derivatives of the type (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2), the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be described by the following formula scheme of a coupling reaction: 
The formulae (III) and (IIIxe2x80x2) provide general definitions of the phenyl derivatives used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formulae (III) and (IIIxe2x80x2), R1, R2, X, Y, A and B have the meanings given above in formula (I), including the given preferred ranges. The boronic acid derivatives of the formula (IV) and (IVxe2x80x2) used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I) are characterized by the formulae A-Bor(OH)2 and B-Bor(OH)2, respectively, where A and B have the meanings given above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, including the given preferred ranges. The coupling reaction is usually carried out in the presence of a transition metal complex, as described, for example, in Tetrahedron Letters 39 (1998) 2933ff. Preferred transition metals are Cu, Pd or Ni. The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent which promotes the reaction or, at least, has no adverse effect on the reaction. The starting materials of the formulae (III) and (IIIxe2x80x2) and of the formulae (IV) and (IVxe2x80x2) are known and/or commercially available and/or can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, J.Organomet.Chem. 309 (1986) 241-246; J.Amer.Chem.Soc. 112 (1990) 8024-8034; EP 1108720). The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent which promotes the reaction or, at least, has no adverse effect on the reaction. Preference is given to polar or nonpolar, aprotic or protic solvents, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfolane, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, acetonitrile or ethers, such as dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, or mixtures of the solvents mentioned. The reactions are carried out at temperatures between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at elevated temperature, in particular at reflux temperature. The reactions can be carried out in the presence of an inorganic or organic base; triethylamine, pyridine or thallium hydroxide may be mentioned by way of example. The reactions can be carried out in the presence or absence of molecular sieves.
If, for example, a boronic acid derivatives of the formula (V) or (Vxe2x80x2) is reacted with nucleophiles of the type A-Xxe2x80x94H or Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H, the course of the reaction in the process (c) according to the invention can be described by the following formula scheme of a coupling reaction: 
The formulae (V) and (Vxe2x80x2) provide general definitions of the phenyl derivatives used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention for preparing 12 compounds of the formula (I). In the formulae (V) and (Vxe2x80x2), R1,R2, X, Y, A and B have the meanings given above in formula (I), including the given preferred ranges. The compounds of the formulae A-Xxe2x80x94H and Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94H used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I) are known and/or commercially available, where A, B, X and Y have the meanings given above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, including the given preferred ranges, and H is hydrogen. The reaction is usually carried out in the presence of a transition metal complex, as described, for example, in Tetrahedron Letters 39 (1998) 2933ff. Preferred transition metals are Cu, Pd or Ni. The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent which promotes the reaction or, at least, has no adverse effect on the reaction. The starting materials of the formulae (V) and (Vxe2x80x2) are known and/or commercially available and/or can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, EP 1108720 and J.Organomet.Chem. 309 (1986) 241-246). The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent which promotes the reaction or, at least, has no adverse effect on the reaction. Preference is given to polar or nonpolar, aprotic or protic solvents, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfolane, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, acetonitrile or ethers, such as dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, or mixtures of the solvents mentioned. The reactions are carried out at temperatures between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at elevated temperature, in particular at reflux temperature. The reactions can be carried out in the presence of an inorganic or organic base; triethylamine, pyridine or thallium hydroxide may be mentioned by way of example. The reactions can be carried out in the presence or absence of molecular sieves.
If, for example, a compound of the formula (VI) is reduced and acylated, the course of the reaction giving compounds of the formula (I) where Y=CH2 and B=NH-acyl in the process (d) according to the invention can be described by the formula scheme below: 
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the benzonitrile derivatives used as starting materials in the process (d) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (VI), R1, R2, A and X have the meanings given above in the formula (I), including the given preferred ranges. The starting materials of the formula (VI) are known and/or commercially available and/or can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, Russ.J.Org.Chem. 32 (1996) 1505-1509). The reduction of nitrites to amines has been described extensively in the literature (see, for example, Eugen Mxc3xcller, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry] (Houben-Weyl) Volume XI/1, Nitrogen compounds II, p. 343 ff., Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1957). Suitable are, inter alia, noble-metal-catalyzed hydrogenations, palladium- and platinum-catalyzed reactions being of particular interest; however, reductions using Raney-nickel are also possible. Furthermore possible are reductions by complex hydride reagents, such as, for example, lithium aluminum hydride, borane-THF complex, superhydride or diborane. The reduction can be carried out at temperatures of 0-250xc2x0 C. and at pressures of 1-100 bar.
Compounds of the formula (VII) can be converted by reaction with acylating agents, such as acid halides, isocyanates, carbamoyl chlorides, chloroformic esters, sulfonyl chlorides, sulfamoyl chlorides, sulfenyl chlorides, isothiocyanates, into compounds of the formula (I) where Y=CH2 and B=NH-acyl and A, X, R1 and R2 have the meanings given in formula (I). General and special chemical methods of acylation are described, for example, in: Jerry March, Advanced Organic Chemistry (Reaction, Mechanisms and Structure) 4th Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1992.
If, for example, a compound of the formula (VI) is hydrolyzed and reacted with an amine NH2xe2x80x94R12 the course of the reaction giving compounds of the formula (1) where Y=CO and B=NHR12 in the process (e) according to the invention can be described by the formula scheme below: 
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the benzonitrile derivatives used as starting materials in the process (e) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (VI), R1, R2, A and X have the meanings given above in formula (I), including the given preferred ranges. The compounds of the formula (VI) can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, Russ. J. Org. Chem. 32, 1996, pp.1505-1509). The hydrolysis of nitrites to carboxylic acids has been described extensively in the literature (see, for example, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 107 (1985) 7967ff., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 78 (1956) 450ff., J. Org. Chem. 51 (1986) 4169ff., Org. Synth. Collect. Vol. 1-4). The reaction of the compounds of the formulae (VIII) and (IX) is preferably carried out in an inert organic solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, chloroform or dimethylformamide, at temperatures between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent, preferably of from 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., where in the first reaction step the carboxylic acid of the formula (VII) is converted into the corresponding acid halide. The acid halide is prepared in accordance with processes known from the literature, using, for example, oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxychloride or phosphorus tribromide in the presence of catalytic or equimolar amounts of dimethylformamide for the halogenation. Subsequently, the product is reacted with the amine of the formula (IX) where R12 is as defined in formula (I), preferably in the presence of bases or basic catalysts. Suitable bases or basic catalysts are alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal alkoxides, alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkaline earth metal alkoxides or organic bases, such as triethylamine, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) or 4-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP). The base in question is, for example, employed in a range of from 0.1 to 3 molar equivalents, based on the compound of the formula (III). The compound of the formula (IX) can, based on the compound of the formula (VIII), be employed, for example, in equimolar amounts or in an excess of up to 2 molar equivalents. The corresponding processes are known in principle from the literature (compare: Organikum, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1988, Jerry March, Advanced Organic Chemistry (Reaction, Mechanisms and Structure) 4th Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1992).
If, for example, a compound of the formula (VI) is reacted with an organometallic compound (for example Grignard reagents, organozinc compounds or organolithium compounds), the course of the reaction giving compounds of the formula (I) where Y=CO in the process (f) according to the invention can be described by the formula scheme below: 
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the benzonitrile derivatives used as starting materials in the process (f) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (VI), R1, R2, A and X have the meanings given above in formula (I), including the given preferred ranges. The organometallic compounds used, for example of the formula Bxe2x80x94Mgxe2x80x94Br, Bxe2x80x94Li or Bxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Cl, are commercially available and/or obtainable by known processes (see, for example, M. Schlosser: Organometallics in Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons 1994). The compounds of the formula (VI) can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, Russ. J. Org. Chem. 32, 1996, pp.1505-1509). The conversion of benzonitriles, for example into benzophenone derivatives, has been described extensively in the literature (see, for example, Tetrahedron Lett. 2000, 41 (6), 937-939; J. Org. Chem. 2000, 65 (12), 3861-3863; Synth. Commun. 1998, 28 (21), 4067-4075; J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41 (22), 4400-4407; Synth. Commun. 1996, 26 (4), 721-727; Synthesis (1991) 1, 56-58; Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 1965, 4, 1077; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1970, 92, 336). The reaction of compounds of the formula (VI) with the organometallic compounds is preferably carried out in an inert organic solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane, diethyl ether or diisopropyl ether, at temperatures between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent, preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction can be carried out in the absence or presence of a catalyst, such as, for example, Lil, CuI or CuBr.
Collections of compounds of the formula (I) and salts thereof which can be synthesized by the abovementioned schemes may also be prepared in a parallel manner and this may be effected manually or in a semiautomated or fully automated manner. In this case, it is possible, for example, to automate the procedure of the reaction, the work-up or the purification of the products or of the intermediates. In total, this is to be understood as meaning a procedure as is described, for example, by S. H. DeWitt in xe2x80x9cAnnual Reports in Combinatorial Chemistry and Molecular Diversity: Automated Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Volume 1, Verlag Escom 1997, pages 69 to 77.
A number of commercially available apparatuses as they are offered by, for example, Stem Corporation, Woodrolfe Road, Tollesbury, Essex, UK, H+P Labortechnik GmbH, Bruckmannring 28, 85764 Oberschleixcex2heim, Germany or Radleys, Shirehill, Saffron Walden, Essex, CB11 3AZ, UK may be used for the parallel procedure of the reaction and work-up. For the parallel purification of compounds of the formula (I) and their salts, or of intermediates obtained during the preparation, use may be made, inter alia, of chromatography apparatuses, for example those from ISCO, Inc., 4700 Superior Street, Lincoln, Nebr. 68504, USA.
The apparatuses mentioned lead to a modular procedure in which the individual process steps are automated, but manual operations have to be performed between the process steps. This can be avoided by employing semi-integrated or fully integrated automation systems where the automation modules in question are operated by, for example, robots. Such automation systems can be obtained, for example, from Zymark Corporation, Zymark Center, Hopkinton, Mass. 01748, USA.
In addition to what has been described here, compounds of the formula (I) and/or salts thereof may be prepared in part or fully by solid-phase-supported methods. For this purpose, individual intermediate steps or all intermediate steps of the synthesis or of a synthesis adapted to suit the procedure in question are bound to a synthetic resin. Solid-phase-supported synthesis methods are described extensively in the specialist literature, for example Barry A. Bunin in xe2x80x9cThe Combinatorial Indexxe2x80x9d, Verlag Academic Press, 1998. The use of solid-phase-supported synthesis methods permits a series of protocols which are known from the literature and which, in turn, can be performed manually or in an automated manner. For example, the xe2x80x9ctea-bag methodxe2x80x9d (Houghten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,211; Houghten et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci, 1985, 82, 5131-5135), in which products from IRORI, 11149 North Torrey Pines Road, La Jolla, Calif. 92037, USA, are employed, may be semiautomated. The automation of solid-phase-supported parallel syntheses is performed successfully, for example, by apparatuses from Argonaut Technologies, Inc., 887 Industrial Road, San Carlos, Calif. 94070, USA or MultiSynTech GmbH, Wullener Feld 4, 58454 Witten, Germany.
The preparation methods described here give compounds of the formula (I) and/or their salts in the form of collections of substances known as libraries. The present invention also relates to libraries which contain at least two compounds of the formula (I) and/or their salts.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention and/or their salts, hereinbelow together referred to as compounds according to the invention, have excellent herbicidal activity against a broad spectrum of economically important monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous harmful plants. The active compounds also act efficiently on perennial weeds which produce shoots from rhizomes, root stocks or other perennial organs and which are difficult to control. In this context, it is possible for the substances to be applied pre-sowing, pre-emergence or post-emergence, for example to the plants, to plant seeds or to the area in which the plants grow. Specifically, examples may be mentioned of some representatives of the monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weed flora which can be controlled by the compounds according to the invention, without these being a restriction to certain species.
Examples of weed species on which the active compounds act efficiently are, from amongst the monocotyledons, Avena, Lolium, Alopecurus, Phalaris, Echinochloa, Digitaria, Setaria and also Bromus species and Cyperus species from the annual sector and from amongst the perennial species Agropyron, Cynodon, Imperata and Sorghum, and also perennial Cyperus species.
In the case of the dicotyledonous weed species, the spectrum of action extends to species such as, for example, Galium, Viola, Veronica, Lamium, Stellaria, Amaranthus, Sinapis, lpomoea, Matricaria, Abutilon and Sida from amongst the annuals, and Convolvulus, Cirsium, Rumex and Artemisia in the case of the perennial weeds.
The active ingredients according to the invention also effect outstanding control of harmful plants which occur under the specific conditions of rice growing such as, for example, Echinochloa, Sagittaria, Alisma, Eleocharis, Scirpus and Cyperus.
If the compounds according to the invention are applied to the soil surface prior to germination, then the weed seedlings are either prevented completely from emerging, or the weeds grow until they have reached the cotyledon stage but then their growth stops, and, eventually, after three to four weeks have elapsed, they die completely.
If the active compounds are applied post-emergence to the green parts of the plants, growth also stops drastically a very short time after the treatment and the weed plants remain at the developmental stage of the point in time of application, or they die completely after a certain time, so that in this manner competition by the weeds, which is harmful to the crop plants, is eliminated at a very early point in time and in a sustained manner.
Although the compounds according to the invention have an excellent herbicidal activity against monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds, crop plants of economically important crops, for example, dicotyledonous crops such as soybean, cotton, oilseed rape, sugar beet, in particular soybean or gramineous crops such as wheat, barley, oats, rye, rice or corn, are not damaged at all, or only to a negligible extent. For these reasons, the present compounds are highly suitable for selectively controlling undesired plant growth (e.g. weeds) in plantings for agricultural use or in plantings of ornamentals.
In addition, the substances according to the invention have outstanding growth-regulating properties in crop plants. They engage in the plant metabolism in a regulating manner and can thus be employed for the targeted control of plant constituents and for facilitating harvesting, for example by provoking desiccation and stunted growth. Furthermore, they are also suitable for generally regulating and inhibiting undesirable vegetative growth, without destroying the plants in the process. Inhibition of vegetative growth plays an important role in many monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops because lodging can be reduced hereby, or prevented completely.
Owing to their herbicidal and plant growth-regulatory properties, the active compounds according to the invention can also be employed for controlling harmful plants in crops of known or still to be developed genetically engineered plants. The transgenic plants generally have particularly advantageous properties, for example resistance to certain pesticides, in particular certain herbicides, resistance to plant diseases or causative organisms of plant diseases, such as certain insects or microorganisms such as fungi, bacteria or viruses. Other particular properties relate, for example, to the quantity, quality, storage-stability, composition and to specific ingredients of the harvested product. Thus, transgenic plants having an increased starch content or a modified quality of the starch or those having a different fatty acid composition of the harvested product are known.
The use of the compounds according to the invention in economically important transgenic crops of useful and ornamental plants, for example of cereals, such as wheat, barley, rye, oats, millet, rice, maniok and corn, or else in crops of sugar beet, cotton, soybean, oilseed rape, potato, tomato, pea and other vegetable species is preferred.
The compounds according to the invention can preferably be used as herbicides in crops of useful plants which are resistant or which have been made resistant by genetic engineering toward the phytotoxic effects of the herbicides.
Conventional ways of preparing novel plants which have modified properties compared to known plants comprise, for example, traditional breeding methods and the generation of mutants. Alternatively, novel plants having modified properties can be generated with the aid of genetic engineering methods (see, for example, EP-A 0 221 044, EP-A 0 131 624). For example, there have been described several cases of
genetically engineered changes in crop plants in order to modify the starch synthesized in the plants (for example WO 92/11376, WO 92/14827 and WO 91/19806),
transgenic crop plants which are resistant to certain herbicides of the glufosinatexe2x80x94(cf., for example, EP-A 0 242 236, EP-A 0 242 246) or glyphosate-type (WO 92/00377), or of the sulfonylurea-type (EP-A 0 257 993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,659),
transgenic crop plants, for example cotton, having the ability to produce Bacillus thuringiensis toxins (Bt toxins) which impart resistance to certain pests to the plants (EP-A 0 142 924, EP-A 0 193 259),
transgenic crop plants having a modified fatty acid composition (WO 91/13972).
Numerous molecular biological techniques which allow the preparation of novel transgenic plants having modified properties are known in principle; see, for example, Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, 2nd ed. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.; or Winnacker xe2x80x9cGene und Klonexe2x80x9d [Genes and Clones], VCH Weinheim, 2nd edition 1996, or Christou, xe2x80x9cTrends in Plant Sciencexe2x80x9d 1 (1996) 423-431).
In order to carry out such genetic engineering manipulations, it is possible to introduce nucleic acid molecules into plasmids which allow a mutagenesis or a change in the sequence to occur by recombination of DNA sequences. Using the abovementioned standard processes it is possible, for example, to exchange bases, to remove partial sequences or to add natural or synthetic sequences. To link the DNA fragments with each other, it is possible to attach adaptors or linkers to the fragments.
Plant cells having a reduced activity of a gene product can be prepared, for example, by expressing at least one appropriate antisense-RNA, a sense-RNA to achieve a cosuppression effect, or by expressing at least one appropriately constructed ribozyme which specifically cleaves transcripts of the abovementioned gene product.
To this end, it is possible to employ both DNA molecules which comprise the entire coding sequence of a gene product including any flanking sequences that may be present, and DNA molecules which comprise only parts of the coding sequence, it being necessary for these parts to be long enough to cause an antisense effect in the cells. It is also possible to use DNA sequences which have a high degree of homology to the coding sequences of a gene product but which are not entirely identical. When expressing nucleic acid molecules in plants, the synthesized protein can be localized in any desired compartment of the plant cell. However, to achieve localization in a certain compartment, it is, for example, possible to link the coding region with DNA sequences which ensure localization in a certain compartment. Such sequences are known to the person skilled in the art (see, for example, Braun et al., EMBO J. 11 (1992), 3219-3227; Wolter et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85 (1988), 846-850; Sonnewald et al., Plant J. 1 (1991), 95-106).
The transgenic plant cells can be regenerated to whole plants using known techniques. The transgenic plants can in principle be plants of any desired plant species, i.e. both monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plants.
In this manner, it is possible to obtain transgenic plants which have modified properties by overexpression, suppression or inhibition of homologous (=natural) genes or gene sequences or by expression of heterologous (=foreign) genes or gene sequences.
The compounds according to the invention can preferably be used in transgenic crops which are resistant to herbicides selected from the group consisting of the sulfonylureas, glufosinate-ammonium or glyphosate-isopropylammonium and analogous active compounds.
When using the active compounds according to the invention in transgenic crops, in addition to the effects against harmful plants which can be observed in other crops, there are frequently effects which are specific for the application in the respective transgenic crop, for example a modified or specifically broadened spectrum of weeds which can be controlled, modified application rates which can be used for the application, preferably good combinability with the herbicides to which the transgenic crops are resistant, and an effect on the growth and the yield of the transgenic crop plants.
The invention therefore also provides for the use of the compounds according to the invention as herbicides for controlling harmful plants in transgenic crop plants.
The compounds according to the invention can be applied in various customary formulations, for example in the form of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, sprayable solutions, dusts or granules. The invention therefore also provides herbicidal and plant-growth-regulating compositions comprising the compounds according to the invention.
The compounds according to the invention can be formulated in various ways depending on the prevailing biological and/or chemico-physical parameters. Examples of suitable formulation options are: wettable powders (WP), water-soluble powders (SP), water-soluble concentrates, emulsifiable concentrates (EC), emulsions (EW), such as oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, sprayable solutions, suspension concentrates (SC), oil- or water-based dispersions, oil-miscible solutions, capsule suspensions (CS), dusts (DP), seed-dressing compositions, granules for broadcasting and soil application, granules (GR) in the form of microgranules, spray granules, coating granules and adsorption granules, water-dispersible granules (WG), water-soluble granules (SG), ULV formulations, microcapsules and waxes.
These individual formulation types are known in principle and are described, for example, in Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th edition 1986; Wade van Valkenburg, xe2x80x9cPesticide Formulationsxe2x80x9d, Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1973; K. Martens, xe2x80x9cSpray Dryingxe2x80x9d Handbook, 3rd ed. 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd. London.
The necessary formulation auxiliaries, such as inert materials, surfactants, solvents and other additives, are likewise known and are described, for example, in: Watkins, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Insecticide Dust Diluents and Carriersxe2x80x9d, 2nd ed., Darland Books, Caldwell N.J., H. v. Olphen, xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Clay Colloid Chemistryxe2x80x9d; 2nd ed., J. Wiley and Sons, N.Y.; C. Marsden, xe2x80x9cSolvents Guidexe2x80x9d; 2nd ed., Interscience, N.Y. 1963; McCutcheon""s xe2x80x9cDetergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publ. Corp., Ridgewood N.J.; Sisley and Wood, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d, Chem. Publ. Co. Inc., N.Y. 1964; Schxc3x6nfeldt, xe2x80x9cGrenzflxc3xa4chenaktive xc3x84thylenoxidadduktexe2x80x9d [Surface-active ethylene oxide adducts], Wiss. Verlagsgesell., Stuttgart 1976; Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th edition 1986.
Based on these formulations it is also possible to produce combinations with other pesticidally active substances, for example insecticides, acaricides, herbicides and fungicides, and also with safeners, fertilizers and/or growth regulators, for example in the form of a ready-mix or tank mix.
Wettable powders are preparations which are uniformly dispersible in water and which contain, in addition to the active compound and as well as a diluent or inert substance, surfactants of ionic and/or nonionic type (wetting agents, dispersants), for example polyethoxylated alkyl phenols, polyethoxylated fatty alcohols, polyethoxylated fatty amines, fatty alcohol polyglycol ether sulfates, alkanesulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, sodium lignosulfonate, sodium 2,2xe2x80x2-dinaphthylmethane-6,6xe2x80x2-disulfonate, sodium dibutylnaphthalenesulfonate or else sodium oleoylmethyltaurinate. To prepare the wettable powders, the herbicidally active compounds are finely ground, for example in customary apparatus such as hammer mills, fan mills and air-jet mills, and are mixed simultaneously or subsequently with the formulation auxiliaries.
Emulsifiable concentrates are prepared by dissolving the active compound in an organic solvent, for example butanol, cyclohexanone, dimethylformamide, xylene or else relatively high-boiling aromatics or hydrocarbons or mixtures of the organic solvents, with the addition of one or more surfactants of ionic and/or nonionic type (emulsifiers). Examples of emulsifiers which can be used are calcium alkylarylsulfonates, such as Ca dodecylbenzenesulfonate, or nonionic emulsifiers, such as fatty acid polyglycol esters, alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers, propylene oxide-ethylene oxide condensation products, alkyl polyethers, sorbitan esters, for example sorbitan fatty acid esters or polyoxyethylene sorbitan esters, for example polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters.
Dusts are obtained by grinding the active compound with finely divided solid substances, for example talc, natural clays, such as kaolin, bentonite and pyrophyllite, or diatomaceous earth.
Suspension concentrates can be water- or oil-based. They can be prepared, for example, by wet milling using commercially customary bead mills, with or without the addition of surfactants as already mentioned above, for example, in the case of the other formulation types.
Emulsions, for example oil-in-water emulsions (EW), can be prepared for example by means of stirrers, colloid mills and/or static mixers using aqueous organic solvents and, if desired, surfactants as already mentioned above, for example, in the case of the other formulation types.
Granules can be prepared either by spraying the active compound onto adsorptive, granulated inert material or by applying active-compound concentrates to the surface of carriers such as sand, kaolinites or granulated inert material, by means of adhesive binders, for example polyvinyl alcohol, sodium polyacrylate or else mineral oils. Suitable active compounds can also be granulated in the manner which is customary for the preparation of fertilizer granules, if desired as a mixture with fertilizers.
Water-dispersible granules are generally prepared by the customary processes, such as spray-drying, fluidized-bed granulation, disk granulation, mixing using high-speed mixers, and extrusion without solid inert material.
For the preparation of disk, fluidized-bed, extruder and spray granules, see for example processes in xe2x80x9cSpray-Drying Handbookxe2x80x9d 3rd ed. 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd., London; J. E. Browning, xe2x80x9cAgglomerationxe2x80x9d, Chemical and Engineering 1967, pages 147 ff; xe2x80x9cPerry""s Chemical Engineer""s Handbookxe2x80x9d, 5th ed., McGraw-Hill, New York 1973, pp. 8-57.
For further details on the formulation of crop protection products, see for example G. C. Klingman, xe2x80x9cWeed Control as a Sciencexe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons., Inc., New York, 1961, pages 81-96 and J. D. Freyer, S. A. Evans, xe2x80x9cWeed Control Handbookxe2x80x9d, 5th ed., Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford, 1968, pages 101-103.
The agrochemical formulations generally contain from 0.1 to 99% by weight, in particular from 0.1 to 95% by weight, of active compound of the formula (I) and/or their salts.
In wettable powders the concentration of active compound is, for example, from about 10 to 90% by weight, the remainder to 100% by weight consisting of customary formulation constituents. In emulsifiable concentrates the concentration of active compound can be from about 1 to 90%, preferably from 5 to 80%, by weight. Formulations in the form of dusts contain from 1 to 30% by weight of active compound, preferably most commonly from 5 to 20% by weight of active compound, while sprayable solutions contain from about 0.05 to 80%, preferably from 2 to 50%, by weight of active compound. In the case of water-dispersible granules, the content of active compound depends partly on whether the active compound is in liquid or solid form and on the granulation auxiliaries, fillers, etc. that are used. In water-dispersible granules the content of active compound, for example, is between 1 and 95% by weight, preferably between 10 and 80% by weight.
In addition, said formulations of active compound may comprise the tackifiers, wetting agents, dispersants, emulsifiers, penetrants, preservatives, antifreeze agents, solvents, fillers, carriers, colorants, antifoams, evaporation inhibitors and pH and viscosity regulators which are customary in each case.
Suitable active compounds which can be combined with the active compounds according to the invention in mixed formulations or in a tank mix are, for example, known active compounds, such as herbicides, insecticides, fungicides or safeners, as described, for example, in Weed Research 26, (1986) 441-445, or xe2x80x9cThe Pesticide Manualxe2x80x9d, 12th edition, The British Crop Protection Council and the Royal Soc. of Chemistry, 2000 and in the literature cited therein. For example, the following active compounds may be mentioned as herbicides which are known and which can be combined with the compounds according to the invention (note: the compounds are either referred to by the xe2x80x9ccommon namexe2x80x9d in accordance with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) or by the chemical name, if appropriate together with a customary code number):
acetochlor; acifluorfen; aclonifen; AKH 7088, i.e. [[[1-[5-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-nitrophenyl]-2-methoxyethylidene]amino]oxy]acetic acid and its methyl ester; alachlor; alloxydim; ametryn; amidosulfuron; amitrol; AMS, i.e. ammonium sulfamate; anilofos; asulam; atrazine; azafenidin; azimsulfuron (DPX-A8947); aziprotryn; barban; BAS 516H, i.e. 5-fluoro-2-phenyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-one; BAS 620H; BAS65400H; BAY FOE 5043; benazolin; benfluralin; benfuresate; bensulfuron-methyl; bensulide; bentazone; benzofenap; benzofluor; benzoylprop-ethyl; benzthiazuron; bialaphos; bifenox; bispyribac-Na; bromacil; bromobutide; bromofenoxim; bromoxynil; bromuron; buminafos; busoxinone; butachlor; butamifos; butenachlor; buthidazole; butralin; butroxydim; butylate; cafenstrole (CH-900); caloxydim; carbetamide; cafentrazone-ethyl; CDAA, i.e. 2-chloro-N,N-di-2-propenylacetamide; CDEC, i.e. 2-chloroallyl diethyldithiocarbamate; chlomethoxyfen; chloramben; chlorazifop-butyl; chlorbromuron; chlorbufam; chlorfenac; chlorflurecol-methyl; chloridazon; chlorimuron-ethyl; chlornitrofen; chlorotoluron; chloroxuron; chlorpropham; chlorsulfuron; chlorthal-dimethyl; chlorthiamid; cinmethylin; cinosulfuron; clethodim; clodinafop and its ester derivatives (for example clodinafop-propargyl); clomazone; clomeprop; cloproxydim; clopyralid; cloransulam-methyl; cumyluron (JC 940); cyanazine; cycloate; cyclosulfamuron (AC 104); cycloxydim; cycluron; cyhalofop and its ester derivatives (for example the butyl ester, DEH-1 12); cyperquat; cyprazine; cyprazole; daimuron; 2,4-DB; dalapon; desmedipham; desmetryn; di-allate; dicamba; dichlobenil; dichlorprop; diclofop and its esters such as diclofop-methyl; diclosulam, i.e. N-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-7-fluoro-[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-c]-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide; diethatyl; difenoxuron; difenzoquat; diflufenican; diflufenzopyr (BAS 654 00H); dimefuron; dimethachlor; dimethametryn; dimethenamid (SAN-582H); dimethazone; clomazone; dimethipin; dimetrasulfuron; dinitramine; dinoseb; dinoterb; diphenamid; dipropetryn; diquat; dithiopyr; diuron; DNOC; eglinazine-ethyl; EL 77, i.e. 5-cyano-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide; endothal; EPTC; esprocarb; ethalfluralin; ethametsulfuron-methyl; ethidimuron; ethiozin; ethofumesate; F5231, i.e. N-[2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-[4-(3-fluoropropyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-oxo-1H-tetrazol-1-yl]-phenyl]ethanesulfonamide; ethoxyfen and its esters (for example the ethyl ester, HN-252); etobenzanid (HW 52); fenoprop; fenoxan, fenoxaprop and fenoxaprop-P and their esters, for example fenoxaprop-P-ethyl and fenoxaprop-ethyl; fenoxydim; fenuron; flamprop-methyl; flazasulfuron; fluazifop and fluazifop-P and their esters for example fluazifop-butyl and fluazifop-P-butyl; fluchloralin; flumetsulam; flumeturon; flumiclorac and its esters (for example flumiclorac-pentyl, S-23031); flumioxazin (S-482); flumipropyn; flupoxam (KNW-739); fluorodifen; fluoroglycofen-ethyl; flupropacil (UBIC-4243); flupyrsulfuron-methyl-sodium; fluridone; flurochloridone; fluroxypyr; flurtamone; fluthiacet-methyl; fomesafen; foramsulfuron and its salts such as the sodium salt; fosamine; furyloxyfen; glufosinate; glyphosate; halosafen; halosulfuron and its esters (for example methyl ester, NC-319); haloxyfop and its esters; haloxyfop-P (=R-haloxyfop) and its esters; hexazinone; imazamethabenz-methyl; imazamox; imazapyr; imazaquin and salts such as the ammonium salt; imazethamethapyr; imazethapyr; imazosulfuron; indanofan (MK-243); iodosulfuron-methyl and its salts, such as the sodium salt; ioxynil; isocarbamid; isopropalin; isoproturon; isouron; isoxaben; isoxaflutole; isoxapyrifop; karbutilate; lactofen; lenacil; linuron; MCPA; MCPB; mecoprop; mefenacet; mefluidid; mesosulfuran-methyl and its salts such as the sodium salt; metamitron; metazachlor; methabenzthiazuron; metham; methazole; methoxyphenone; methyldymron; metobenzuron; metobromuron; metolachlor; metosulam (XRD 511); metoxuron; metribuzin; metsulfuron-methyl; MH; molinate; monalide; monocarbamide dihydrogensulfate; monolinuron; monuron; MT 128, i.e. 6-chloro-N-(3-chloro-2-propenyl)-5-methyl-N-phenyl-3-pyridazinamine; MT 5950, i.e. N-[3-chloro-4-(1-methylethyl)phenyl]-2-methylpentanamide; naproanilide; napropamide; naptalam; NC 310, i.e. 4-(2,4-dichlorobenzoyl)-1-methyl-5-benzyloxypyrazole; neburon; nicosulfuron; nipyraclophen; nitralin; nitrofen; nitrofluorfen; norflurazon; orbencarb; oryzalin; oxadiargyl (RP-020630); oxadiazone; oxasulfuron; oxaziclomefone (MY-100); oxyfluorfen; paraquat; pebulate; pendimethalin; pentoxazone (KPP-314); perfluidone; phenisopham; phenmedipham; picloram; piperophos; piributicarb; pirifenop-butyl; pretilachlor; primisulfuron-methyl; procyazine; prodiamine; profluralin; proglinazine-ethyl; prometon; prometryn; propachlor; propanil; propaquizafop and its esters; propazine; propham; propisochlor; propyzamide; prosulfalin; prosulfocarb; prosulfuron (CGA-152005); prynachlor; pyroflufen-ethyl; pyrazolinate; pyrazon; pyrazosulfuron-ethyl; pyrazoxyfen; pyribenzoxim (LGC-40836); pyributicarb; pyridate; pyriminobac-methyl; pyrithiobac (KIH-2031); pyroxofop and its esters (for example the propargyl ester); quinclorac; quinmerac; quinofop and its ester derivatives, quizalofop and quizalofop-P and their ester derivatives, for example quizalofop-ethyl; quizalofop-P-tefuryl and -ethyl; renriduron; rimsulfuron (DPX-E 9636); S 275, i.e. 2-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propynyloxy)phenyl]-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-indazole; secbumeton; sethoxydim; siduron; simazine; simetryn; SN 106279, i.e. 2-[[7-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-naphthalenyl]oxy]propanoic acid and its methyl ester; sulcotrione; sulfentrazone (FMC-97285, F-6285); sulfazurone; sulfometuron-methyl; sulfosate (ICI-A0224); sulfosulfuron; TCA; tebutam (GCP-5544); tebuthiuron; terbacil; terbucarb; terbuchlor; terbumeton; terbuthylazine; terbutryn; TFH 450, i.e. N,N-diethyl-3-[(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-carboxamide; thenylchlor (NSK-850); thiazafluron; thiazopyr (Mon-13200); thidiazimin (SN-24085); thifensulfuron-methyl; thiobencarb; tiocarbazil; tralkoxydim; tri-allate; triasulfuron; triaziflam; triazofenamide; tribenuron-methyl; triclopyr; tridiphane; trietazine; trifluralin; triflusulfuron and esters (for example methyl ester, DPX-66037); trimeturon; tsitodef; vernolate; WL 110547, i.e. 5-phenoxy-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-tetrazole; JTC-101; UBH-509; D-489; LS 82-556; KPP-300; NC-324; NC-330; KH-218; DPXxe2x80x94N8189; SC-0774; DOWCO-535; DK-8910; V-53482; PP-600; MBH-001; KIH-9201; ET-751; KIH-6127 and KIH-2023.
The compounds according to the invention can also be used in combination with one or more compounds which act as safeners. For use, the formulations which are present in commercially available form are, if appropriate, diluted in the customary manner, for example using water in the case of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, dispersions and water-dispersible granules. Preparations in the form of dusts, granules for soil application or broadcasting and sprayable solutions are usually not further diluted with other inert substances prior to use.
The application rate of the compounds according to the invention required varies with the external conditions, such as temperature, humidity, the nature of the herbicide used. It can vary within wide limits, for example between 0.001 and 10.0 kg/ha or more of active substance, but it is preferably between 0.005 and 5 kg/ha.